


Untitled Fanart for Sharkbait Santa

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:10:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haru have their picture taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Fanart for Sharkbait Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matsuokarin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matsuokarin).



> I hope you like it, matsuokarin!


End file.
